Game-Hunters Volume 3: Indie Jam
by AJ Wargo
Summary: A new threat arises in the form of Indie Games.
1. Chapter 1: Freddy Sleazes

It has been a whole year since the events the people of Retropolis refer to as the Druaga Wars.

The Game-Hunters still remain close friends, and things remain peaceful between them.

Cade has recently begun playing independently developed games as a result of becoming a bit too nervous about modernly developed games.

However, this all changed one day...

When Cade went to his computer, the screen was already lit, and a man wearing a purple outfit stood with the characters.

This was Crow, the villainous sky pirate and inventor.

"Heh, heh... Alright, Retro Cade, I brainwashed these guys! And now they're gonna come free!" Crow shouted.

"Oh, no... This can't be!" Cade shouted, realizing they were trying to escape.

As he tried to approach, the computer burst, and the characters spilled out.

Crow fired a rocket that sent Cade crashing into the wall, knocking him out.

"That's it for the so-called leader of the group who beat that tacky spaceship and that over-confident demon!" Crow laughed.

With that, Crow lead his army outside and boarded his airship, the Sovereign.

"Now, I'm sure he'll wake up sooner or later. And when he does, he'll tell his friends. So we're gonna attack the houses of their leaders! And I know just where to start... Hey, Freddy!" Crow shouted to Freddy Fazbear and his animatronic friends.

"W-w-w-What do you need?" Freddy asked,his voice clearly faulty.

"Go for the house of the Atar family, where Cade's girlfriend Twen-Six resides. Take her and the rest of her family down!" Crow shouted.

Freddy nodded and set off with his friends to enter the house.

They heard a kid watching an anime upstairs when they entered.

The kid was Linkx, Twen-Six's younger brother.

"I h-h-hear someone! Come on, guys! Let's go!" Chica shouted.

They began banging on the doors to Linkx's room.

"Knock knock! Anyone home?" Freddy exclaimed.

Linkx screamed out.

"Yarr! Don't worry, kid- we just wanna GUT YOUR INSIDES!" Foxy added.

Twen-Six was in a neighboring room and heard all the commotion, entering the room.

"Linkx, are you watching Robotic Outfit Fundam again?" She asked.

"No, someone's trying to enter, and I don't like the sound of them..." Linkx replied.

Twen-Six then used her watch- which is what the Game-Hunters use to transform- to contact Cade.

"Hello? Cade, are you there?" She asked.

Cade replied with, "Twenny, what happened?"

"There are voices coming from the halls! I think it might be a game character!" She said.

Cade got Pixil to fly into the house.

"Is this that fairy you keep asking me about? Kinda like the ones for Mothrath?" He asked.

"It is. Pixil, can you see who's there?" Twen-Six asked.

Pixil looked through the keyhole and saw Bonnie staring back.

"Oh no! It is a game character! It's Freddy Fazbear and Friends!" Pixil gasped.

With that, Pixil gave a watch to Linkx.

"Cool watch, but, what does it do?" Linkx asked.

"Shout out "The Portable Underdog!" Pixil told him.

"The Portable Underdog!" Linkx shouted.

With that, his appearance changed as he gained a red and silver suit with a pair of purple blasters sticking out of his back.

"Alright! Let's crush some robots like the Schmaku!" Linkx exclaimed.

Linkx burst through the door, hitting Bonnie and knocking him out.

Foxy took a swipe at him, but he parried it and hit Foxy, knocking him unconscious.

He then banged Chica and Freddy's heads together, taking both of them out as well.

Finally, he fired his blasters at Fredbear, causing him to be defeated.

"Woohoo! I did it!" Linkx shouted.

Cade then spoke through the watch, "Take them back to my house."

Crow looked very upset.

"How could those robots have failed? I thought Freddy and company were better than this!" He pouted.

"From now on, I think you should let me handle these scallywags!" A voice came.

It was the female pirate Risky Boots.

"Sure, Risky, if you think you can handle them!" Crow told her.

Back at Cade's house, the animatronics had their mind control removed from them.

"So, we got reprogrammed? We won't be so stupid next time!" Bonnie said.

They then rendered Cade's computer.

"I'll contact the rest of the Game-Hunters. We've got another war to fight..." Cade grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: Caved In

The next Game-Hunter of this generation was G-Gear, cousin of Gensis.

He plays video games mostly for fun and enjoys hanging out with other people.

He had just moved into town after choosing to live on his own and was living at Gensis' place.

"Man, you got it all, cuz!" He praised her.

"Thanks..." Gensis replied sheepishly.

On board the Sovereign, Risky observed the scene.

"That's one of those pests who thinks themselves worthy of challenging me. Hey, Quote! Get out there with your Doctor and Ballos foes and crush her!" Risky shouted.

"No problem! Time to rock!" Quote yelled.

With that, the three burst into the house and transported her to a special arena.

"Alright, Gensis Sey-Gah! You've run afoul of Crow and must be put to heel!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You will never defeat us, you fool." Ballos added.

Gensis quickly transformed by saying, "Welcome To The Next Level!"

She quickly got into a firefight with the three characters.

She avoided their attacks and landed her own shots on them with ease.

Eventually, she knocked the Doctor out, but Ballos just grinned.

"I'm not holding back any more now. You're done for." Ballos uttered.

With that, Ballos turned into his bigger form and tried to crush her.

She avoided the attacks but was eventually backed into a corner by Ballos and Quote.

"Time to die, Gensis!" Quote shouted.

G-Gear looked on in shock.

"Aw, no! I can't let them kill my cousin! What can I do?" He cried out.

Just then, Pixil broke through the barrier into the special stage and threw him a watch.

"Hey, checking out the time won't do a thing, will it?" G-Gear asked.

"No! Shout "To Be This Good Takes Ages!" Pixil called out.

"To Be This Good Takes Ages!"

With that, he gained a fine black suit with an arrow pad on the back of it.

"Time for some fun!" G-Gear said.

With that, he began attacking Ballos and drop kicked him hard.

"What? No, this can't be! Two of them?" Ballos gasped.

Eventually, he pushed Ballos down onto Quote, crushing Quote beneath.

"What a jerk..." Quote uttered as Ballos was knocked out.

The barrier then collapsed as Cade contacted Gensis via the watch.

"Take those guys back to my house now!" He told her.

Risky was frustrated and pounded the computer in rage.

"Quote, my man, you failed me big time. Why is it that when I get a guy with a gun he can't get it right?" She grumbled.

They did so and Pixil removed the mind control on Quote and the two villains.

"Ugh... Thanks for removing the mind control... I'll help once I recover..." Quote uttered as he entered the computer.

"Well, I can tell we've got more friends. And we'll get more, I just know it..." Cade noted.


	3. Chapter 3: King Of The Ring

The next of the Game-Hunters to arise was Gensis' brother, Thir-Two-X.

He idolized his sister for her kindness and strength and wanted to be like her.

Presently, he was busy looking for his sister, unaware that she had joined up with Cade.

"Hey, where'd she go? Did she leave me hanging?"

Risky saw this opportunity to take him out.

"As a wise sociopath once said, Why would anyone ever pass up on an opportunity like this? Juan! Calaca! Stop them!" Risky snickered.

With that, the masked wrestler known as Juan and the evil Mexican man known as Carlos Calaca headed out.

As Thir-Two-X explored the local professional wrestling venue, he suddenly saw the Jumbotron light up.

"Time for you to face the king of lucha, the masked master, the ultimate wrestler- Juan Aguacate!" Calaca delcared from a nearby microphone.

Juan then emerged from behind the jumbotron and charged towards the ring.

"You're done, vato! I'm gonna crush you! Ole!" Juan shouted.

Thir-Two-X then got in the ring and tried his best to fight Juan, but Juan was much stronger.

He threw Thir-Two-X into the turnbuckles after exposing them and then began slamming his head into the turnbuckles.

Then he tossed him onto the ropes and shook them, causing pain in his lower regions.

He then took him outside the ring and put him through one of the announce tables.

"Hey, watch it! I'm doing commentary for Risky here, Juan! If you want to put him through a table, put him through the English one!" Calaca told Juan.

Gensis was at Cade's house and felt trouble.

"I think my brother's in trouble! He's only nine years old!" She gasped.

Cade turned to Pixil and asked, "Can you detect someone?"

"I detect two Mexicans fighting with Gensis' brother. Gensis, can you and the rest of your family save him?" Pixil inquired.

"Sure! Welcome To The Next Level!" Gensis said and transformed.

Cee-Dee and G-Gear were also there and shouted out, "Only For Genesis!" and "To Be This Good Takes Ages!"

They headed for the arena just as Juan hit a badly battered Thir-Two-X with a folding chair.

"Come on, don't dawdle and just kill him before-" Calaca tried to say, but he was cut off when the Say-Gah family arrived.

"Big bro, are you okay?" Cee-Dee asked as she helped him up.

"That really hurt... How is it that other wrestlers can avoid injury so easily?" Thir-Two-X asked.

"Beats me, but let's stop them!" G-Gear asked.

With that, they all began ganging up on Juan.

"Quattro against uno? No fair!" Juan cried as they began beating him up.

"Juan, you can't be this bad at this! It's not like they're cheating and making you fight for your title twice in the same night!" Calaca exclaimed.

Pixil then flew in and gave Thir-Two-X a watch.

"Huh? I don't need to tell the time!" Thir-Two-X gasped.

"It's time to transform! Shout out X Is Next!" Pixil told him.

"X Is Next!" Thir-Two-X cried out.

With that, his appearance changed to him wearing a slick black suit with a jet pack.

"Let's rock, you heel!" He shouted.

He quickly flew around shooting plasma at Juan and hitting him.

"Ay, yi, yi! How can I contend with this?" Juan gasped.

He finally blasted Juan in the head, knocking him out.

"Uh oh, I'd better..." Calaca shouted, but was quickly blasted in the face with fire from the jet pack, causing him to faint.

"Well, that's it! Time to get these guys back to their game!" Thir-Two-X said.

Risky was angry.

"Stupid wrestler! I know it's fake, but you could have done better!" She snarled.

The two were taken back to Cade's house where the mind control was removed from them.

"So those guys thought they could hold me down? They were wrong! I'll help you out when I get the chance!" Juan exclaimed as he returned to his game with Calaca in tow.

"Hmm, I know wrestling's gone bad nowadays, but it's nice to see someone's still willing to help." Cade noted.


	4. Chapter 4: Miner Turbulence

The next in the new generation of Game-Hunters was Gensis' cousin, Satur.

She is headstrong and often takes risks, but she is very caring for her family.

She, like G-Gear, was crashing at Gensis' house, but, along with two other cousins, had actually gone to Cade's house when Gensis did.

"Man, this place is cool! There's even an arcade in the basement!" Satur uttered.

Meanwhile, Risky had set up a trap for Neo-G, who had arrived the day before.

"That ought to stop that stooge from causing any more trouble! Hahaha!" Risky laughed.

She promptly had Steve and the Ender Dragon attack the immigrant district of town.

Pixil sensed this and told Neo-G, "Your home district is under attack! Defend it!"

"The Future Is Now!"

As he headed to the district, Steve attacked him with a Diamond Sword.

"I knew you'd come here. It's a shame I'll have to dispose of you via uncreative methods."

Neo-G fought back against Steve rather well, but he was soon surprised when the Ender Dragon attacking him.

"I believe I will need some assistance!" He said to Pixil via the watch.

"Anyone want to help him?" Pixil asked.

"Let me do it! I want to help him! He's a friend!" Satur shouted.

Pixil promptly gave her a watch and told her, "Shout out, "When You've Got Saturn, Nothing Else Matters!"

"When You've Got Saturn, Nothing Else Matters!"

She gained a thick body suit under a karate gi.

Satur promptly headed out and approached Steve.

"Another one? What the heck?" Steve gasped.

She promptly hit Steve in the face and then threw him to the ground in a judo takedown, taking him out.

Neo-G saw this and bowed his head.

"Excellent work. You are getting the hang of this." He praised her.

She then rushed up to the Ender Dragon by jumping from building and landed a heavy punch to its face.

It crashed into the ground and Neo-G finished it off with a slash to the head, defeating it.

"Let us take these fools back to their games." Neo-G told her.

Risky looked very angry.

"How could one of the most influential indie game characters fail so miserably?" She sobbed.

The two were taken back and had their mind control removed.

"Crow thinks she can brainwash me to do his work? Not anymore!" Steve uttered as he returned to his game.

"I wonder if Gensis has even more family members who can help her out..." Cade thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: VVVVVVillains

The next of this new generation was another one of Gensis' cousins, Drea-Cas.

She is extremely ditzy and hyped, but often keeps promises when she is given them.

Presently, she was at Cade's house, playing in the basement on the arcade machines.

"Ooh! This is so much fun! Haha!" She uttered.

Risky now called upon Captain Viridian for help.

"Alright, you gravity flipping goofball! Get out there and stop them good!" Risky snarled.

Captain Viridian nodded and told her, "This should be easy provided there aren't a copious amount of spikes involved!"

He headed into the town's nightclub and began flipping things up and down.

"I am the gravity master! There is nothing that can stop me!" He gloated.

Pixil senses this and told them, "I detect a cyan man causing havoc at the Disco Lives Nightclub by flipping gravity!"

"I'll stop him! Gimme a watch!" Drea-Cas shouted.

Pixil made a watch for her and gave it to her.

"Now say, It's Thinking!"

"It's Thinking!" Drea-Cas shouted.

She gained a wetsuit with safety plates as well as a panel on the back.

"Ooh, what does this do?" She asked, pressing it.

When she pressed it, a hover board appeared from it.

"A hover board! Nice! Alright, you cyan creep! Let's go!" Drea-Cas snarled.

She sped off to the club on the hover board and was affected by the gravity.

"You don't stand a chance, you pesky teen! My gravity will stop you in your tracks!" Viridian boasted.

She began trying to hit Viridian as he flipped gravity to avoid her.

He began tossing spikes at her, but she quickly dodged the spikes and landed blows on him.

Eventually, Viridian was knocked into the wall and gravity reverted to normal, taking him out.

"It's time to take you back to your game!" Drea-Cas uttered.

With that, she dragged Viridian back to Cade's house and Pixil removed his mind control.

"So he thought he could brainwash me? He won't understand the gravity of his situation till later..." Viridian said as he returned to his game.

"Nice job, Drea-Cas. You're one of us now!" Cade told her.


	6. Chapter 6: Rage Engaged

The final member of the Say-Gah family is known as Masta-S.

Of the children and teens in the Say-Gah family, he is the wisest and smartest, often considering the consequences of his actions and those of others.

He, like the other members of the Say-Gah family, had arrived at Cade's house with Gensis and Cee-Dee.

"This is quite an enjoyable house. I can see that it is nice." Masta-S mused.

Risky observed this.

"This is getting annoying. Those pests keep winning, but I have another trick to stop those swashbucklers." Risky thought.

She then turned to having the Kid and the Guy attack them via a deadly obstacle course.

"They'll be bombarded by fruit, spike, and moon!" The Kid laughed.

The two headed out to a field in town and set up what seemed to be an impossible obstacle course.

"I think I've outdone myself this time. How can anyone get past all that?" The Guy inquired.

Pixil sensed this as usual.

"I've detected two people who have set up a course full of spikes and fruit that defies logic constantly." Pixil told the Game-Hunters.

"Let me handle them. Give me a watch." Masta-S asked.

Pixil gave him a watch and said, "Say, "Now There Are No Limits!"

"Now There Are No Limits!" Masta-S exclaimed.

He gained a red overcoat and a black undershirt with orange pants.

"Let's handle these nuisances." He muttered.

He quickly headed out to the area and found himself surrounded by spikes.

"Ha ha! Prepare to be impaled!" The Kid taunted.

Masta-S began dodging the spikes by flying around.

"What? That's not right!" The Guy exclaimed.

Masta-S then began dodging some Delicious Fruit that was added into the mess.

"We can't even hit him! It's like he's moving on instinct!" The Kid gasped.

They finally decided to just drop a moon on him.

However, he then caught the moon and held it.

"He can't be that strong! Oh no!" The Kid screamed.

With one massive hurl, he threw the moon at the Kid and the Guy, taking them both out.

"Time to take you two back to your game." He uttered.

Risky looked distraught, but then Crow's voice came over the intercom.

"Alright, Risky, you worthless pirate! Get up here right now!" Crow shouted.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Risky thought.

The Kid and the Guy were taken back and had their mind control removed.

"I won't let Crow drag me down! Even if he kills me a hundred times, I'll keep getting back up!" The Kid said as he returned to his game.

"I can tell that the Say-Gah family is in for a good time as part of us." Cade thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Genie Pool

Risky was dragged into the bridge where Crow was waiting for her.

"You worthless pirate! I give you one objective and you screw up!" Crow shouted.

"I'm sorry, Crow! Just give me another chance!" Risky sobbed.

"Well, you're going to fight them yourself, then! And if you fail, that's your fault!" Crow added.

Risky was promptly sent into town in her Tinker Tub.

"Come out here, you wretched Game-Hunters, and prepare to die!" Risky shouted.

Pixil sensed this.

"Okay, I think one of Crow's generals has come out to fight. I'm going to make you a mech to help fight them." Pixil said.

The Say-Gah family nodded and prepared to transform.

"Welcome To The Next Level!" Gensis shouted.

"Only For Genesis!" Cee-Dee shouted.

"To Be This Good Takes Ages!" G-Gear shouted.

"X Is Next!" Thir-Two-X shouted.

"When You've Got Saturn, Nothing Else Matters!" Satur shouted.

"It's Thinking!" Drea-Cas shouted.

"Now There Are No Limits!" Masta-S shouted.

She headed out and used her magic to make a mech. It was a stout white mech with an oriental feel that had a cockpit head that had a pair of yellow spikes on the side.

"Behold the AGES Machine! Now get out there and fight!" Pixil shouted.

They boarded the machine and headed into town.

Risky saw them and looked shocked.

"They've got a mech too? Avast! I'll deal with them!" Risky shouted.

The mech started firing cannon balls at them, but they countered every cannonball and hit her with them.

Risky then fired an anchor at them, but they cut the chain and hit her with it as well.

Risky then rushed at them, but they countered the attack and knocked the Tinker Tub down.

They then exited their mech and jumped down onto the Tinker Tub.

"How could you scoundrels mess with someone like me?" Risky inquired.

Risky then revealed she had placed mind control on the half-genie Shantae.

"Let's see you deal with this nuisance!" Risky snarled.

The seven Say-Gah family members battled with Shantae as she changed forms multiple times to attack them.

They countered every form and soon knocked her out, using their watches to remove the mind control from her.

"What happened?" Shantae asked.

"You got mind controlled by your enemy, bro!" G-Gear replied.

Shantae turned towards Risky in anger.

"I think you've gone too far with this, Risky!" Shantae shouted.

"Oh, I haven't gone too far! I'm going to dispose of you!" Risky said as she began pointing cannons at her.

They teleported back to the mech just as the cannons fired, destroying the Tinker Tub and knocking Risky out.

"Well, that was a bad idea..." Risky uttered as she fainted.

Crow was angry that Risky had failed.

"I think I'm gonna need someone to replace that slimy pirate!" Crow grumbled.

"Allow me to substitute for her." A voice said, and a green alien armored in brass appeared.

"Ah, Lord Brevon! You'll be a fine replacement!" Crow shouted.

They took Shantae and Risky back to the house.

"Alright, back to our game! Don't worry, I'll be back to help you later!" Shantae told the Game-Hunters.

"That's one general down, but Crow likely has more to replace them." Cade thought.

In another area, a single red eye observed the affair from a screen.

"So, they've beaten Risky. This may be much tougher than I thought..." The being mused.


	8. Chapter 8: Time's Up

The next in this generation of Game-Hunters is Nez's cousin, Virtua-Oy.

He mostly plays virtual reality games and is very good at them. He also makes attempts to convert other console games into Virtual Reality games.

He had arrived in town with one of Nez's brothers.

"Boy, this is a nice little town. I like it." He said.

Nez called him from Cade's house.

"Head to 1972 Tennis Boulevard. It's time you learned the truth."

They headed there and saw Nez transformed.

"Wow, you look cool!" Virtua-Oy told him.

"I'm actually part of a group who goes around capturing runaway games." Nez explained.

"Amazing! I want to join!" Virtua-Oy added.

On the Soverign, Brevon saw this with interest.

"So he wants to get into a fight... I think I can arrange that." He mused.

Brevon sent the time rewinding man known as Tim to attack him.

"His time is going to run out." Tim laughed.

Tim soon arrived and began generating chandeliers and trying to drop them on them.

Nez transformed after saying, "Now You're Playing With Power!"

He began trying to shoot Tim, but Tim simply reminded time to avoid getting hit each time.

"You know how broken time manipulation is as a power! You can't beat me!" Tim shouted.

Virtua-Oy felt like he wanted to help, and Pixil flew out and gave him a watch.

"Say, The Future's In Red!" Pixil told him.

"The Future's In Red!" Virtua-Oy shouted.

With that, his outfit changed to a red jumpsuit with a white stripe down the center. He also gained a pair of red goggles.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Virtua-Oy exclaimed.

He began using his goggles to scan where Tim was going next and punched the chandelier, causing it to fall.

"Aaaaah!" Tim screamed as he fell.

He then began using his goggles to scan Tim's attempts to jump on him and counter, ultimately taking Tim down.

"I'm out of time..." Tim uttered as he passed out.

"Back to your game, Tim!" Virtua-Oy told him.

Brevon looked shocked.

"So this is their power? It seems things are going to be harder than I thought..." He mused.

Virtua-Oy took Tim in and had Pixil remove his mind control.

"So he thought he could brainwash wash me, eh? We'll see about that!" Tim said as he returned to his game.

"That was a nice fight. Good work, kid." Cade told him.


	9. Chapter 9: Magic Vs Science

The next of this generation of Game-Hunters was the other cousin of Nez who came with Virtua-Oy, Sixx-Four.

He is a very loyal and strong teen, willing to defend his family from all threats and foes.

He had arrived at Cade's household along with Virtua-Oy.

"Man, this guy is cool! I understand why Nez idolizes him so much." Sixx-Four said.

Brevon observed them talking.

"The mere fact that a bunch of humans are ruining Crow's plan makes me sick. I think I'll have Doropie ruin his operations!" Brevon laughed.

He sent the witch Doropie, the mercenary Kagemaru, and Empress Elysia to cause trouble in the town square.

"Come, my servants. It is time for trouble." Elysia laughed.

With that, the three began shooting at whatever they saw.

"My magic will tear my foes apart!" Doropie laughed.

Pixil sensed this as usual.

"There's trouble at town square! I detect a robot, a sorceress, and a mercenary!" She shouted.

"Don't worry. I can handle them." Sixx-Four told them

Pixil gave him a watch and told him, "Say Change The System!"

"Change The System!" Sixx-Four exclaimed.

He gained a sleek, semi-transparent shell for armor as well as a trident.

"Time to fight!" He shouted.

He headed to the town square and began trying to fight them.

Kagemaru proceeded to fire at him with a large gun.

Sixx-Four blocked his attacks and took him out with a good swipe.

The Empress began firing at him with orbs of magic.

He again deflected these attacks and hit her weak spot, taking her out.

Doropie finally transformed into a pheonix and launched herself at him.

He dodged it and hit her when she changed back, defeating her.

"Time to take you back to your games." He noted.

Brevon was unhappy.

"How could they fail? Perhaps my hubris was using magic to fight them..." He mused.

Sixx-Four dragged the three back to the house and had Pixil remove their mind control.

"Trying to brainwash me? We'll take him out!" Doropie told them as she and the other two returned to their game.

"Now we've got a brand of magic that never fails!" Cade thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Supreme Stunt Show

The next in this generation of Game-Hunters was known as Playsta.

While her family of Chinese immigrants, the So-Nee is very restrictive, secretly, she wishes to be free of all strife.

She was at her house examining social media posts.

"Listen to this stuff! It's all so funny! Why do people do this stuff?" She thought.

Brevon observed the situation.

"Okay, this one has been named by Crow as a potential Game-Hunter. But why?" He asked.

Crow came up on a nearby monitor.

"Look, Brevon, if they've got a name that sounds similar to a game console, they're a potential recruit, no questions asked! Send for those stuntmen to take them out!" Crow barked orders at him.

With that, Brevon sent Joe Danger and his rivals, Team Nasty, to abduct her.

"Alright, guys! I hope this doesn't get me hurt again!" Joe grumbled.

"Oh, shut up! Every time you get hurt, we feel happy!" The members of Team Nasty said in unison.

They promptly sped into the house, tied her up, and sped off.

"What a bunch of wimps!" Joe laughed.

Pixil sensed this from Cade's house.

"We've got a stuntman and a bunch of bikers who think they're in a tokutatsu show running rampant! Linkx! Twen-Six! Prepare to fight them!" Pixil told them.

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"The Portable Underdog!"

The two sped out in the Retro Racer after Joe and Team Nasty.

"Heads up, guys! We got trouble!" Team Nasty shouted.

They began firing at the Retro Racer while Linkx fired back.

Twen-Six managed to break the chains that binded Playsta and got her into the car.

"Pixil, you hear me? I got their hostage! Can you give her a watch?"

Pixil nodded, flew into the car, and handed her a watch.

"Oh, gee! What do I do?" Playsta asked.

"Shout, Wherever, Whenever, Forever!" Pixil told her.

"Wherever, Whenever, Forever!" Playsta shouted.

She gained a roller skater outfit and began skating out on roller skates.

"What in the world?" Joe gasped in shock.

She then began jumping from bike to bike, knocking everyone out and eventually causing Joe to crash into the side of a building.

"Ow... I think I broke my fibula..." Joe sobbed.

"Nice work! Take these guys back!" Pixil told her via the watch.

Brevon and Crow looked angry.

"They failed... That's 0-3, now, Brevon." Crow told him.

"It seems I may have to kick things up a notch." Brevon added.

Joe and Team Nasty were taken back to the house and had their mind control removed.

"They thought they could control me? I am the world's greatest stuntman!" Joe shouted as he got back into the computer.

"More like biggest loser! More than a certain eternal 10 year old!" Team Nasty exclaimed as they followed.

"Man, those guys seem to be big rivals. I wonder why..." Cade mused.


	11. Chapter 11: A Huge Dust-Up

The next in this generation of Game-Hunters was known as X-Ox M-Soft.

He specialized in doing parkour, so much so that he could run along walls for long periods of time.

He was busy running around walls in town.

"I love this! It feels so nice!" He laughed.

Brevon observed this from the Sovereign.

"Is this one a Game-Hunter as well?" He asked Crow.

"That's what my scans are telling me. Now send someone out to get him!" Crow replied.

With that, he sent both Dust and General Gaius to take him down.

"I won't let anything hold me back!" Dust shouted.

As X-Ox began scaling one building, Dust and Gaius both attacked him and began pummeling him.

"Hey, what the heck?" X-Ox exclaimed.

"We've come to capture you!" Gaius shouted.

"No way, punks!" X-Ox exclaimed as he ran off.

Pixil sensed this violence.

"We've got trouble out there! I detect someone with a straw hat and a bearded animal! Snez! Amig! Get out there and fight!" Pixil said.

"Now You're Playing With Power-SUPER Power!"

"The Computer For The Intellegent Mind!"

The two headed out and began firing at Dust and Gaius.

"What the? We've got company!" Dust shouted.

The two struck back, the more experienced Nez holding them off while Amig tended to X-Ox.

"You okay, friend?" Amig asked.

"Sure. I'd like to get back at those two." X-Ox replied.

Pixil then flew by and gave him a watch.

"Shout out, "Jump Ahead"!" She told him.

"Jump Ahead!" X-Ox shouted.

With that, his outfit changed and became a spandex suit with green Xs on it. He also gained a belt that was also comprised of green Xs.

He leapt up into the air and began running alongside the buildings towards the two.

"Oh, no! We're too late! He's transformed!" Dust shouted.

X-Ox leapt down and knocked them out with a punch to the face.

"Nice job! Let's take them back!" Nez told him.

Brevon looked very upset.

"Why do these things have to keep happening to us?" He grumbled.

They soon arrived back at Cade's house and removed the mind control from Dust and Gaius.

"I think Crow doesn't understand how wrong it is to mess with us. I'll get back at him." Dust said as he returned to his game.

"I have the feeling we only have one more recruit this season..." Cade thought.


	12. Chapter 12: Specimen Standoff

The final of this generation of Game-Hunters was known as Won-Swa Baan-Die.

She was a well known ballet dancer, having taken part in some of the most well known ballets.

She was waiting for a bus to a theater outside of Cade's house.

"When will that bus come? I'm getting angry!" She mused.

Brevon was now at his wit's end with the Game-Hunters.

"I know the perfect person to deal with these pests... Spooky?" He asked.

With that, the ghost known as Spooky appeared.

"What do you want?" Spooky asked.

"Send your specimens to remove those miserable hunters from our hair." Brevon told her.

"Of course!" Spooky replied.

With that, Spooky appeared before the Game-Hunters with her specimens.

"Come out here, you gang of gamers! Come out here and meet your maker!" Spooky shouted.

The Game-Hunters transformed and headed out to face Spooky.

"And what is this cute ghost going to do to us, huh?" Cade asked with a sneer.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Spooky shouted in anger.

"I called you cute, you pest." Cade replied.

"THAT'S IT! Specimens, get out here and thrash them!" Spooky shouted.

With that, 13 terrifying beings appeared before the Game-Hunters.

"The best part about these guys is that they're not from any chest! They're working exclusively for me! Now kill them, guys!" Spooky laughed.

With that, the specimens began fighting the Game-Hunters.

Won-Swa saw all this from the bus stop.

"What on earth is going on here?" She asked as she headed up.

"Pixil, I think that's another one of us! Give her a watch, quick!" Cade shouted.

Pixil gave Won-Swa a watch.

"I don't need to tell the time. What are you doing?" Won-Swa asked.

"Shout out "Power Play, Activate!" Pixil told her.

"Power Play, Activate!" Won-Swa shouted.

She then transformed into a ballerina warrior.

"Alright! I can attack now!" Won-Swa exclaimed.

With that, she began twirling around the Specimen, damaging them with her legs.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Spooky shouted in shock.

She eventually finished the horde of specimen off and began fighting Spooky as well.

"No! This can't be right!" Spooky screamed.

She finally knocked Spooky out.

"I don't know who you are, but you're one of us now!" Cade shouted.

Brevon looked very, very angry.

"Worthless ghost. I thought she could deal with them..."

Spooky and her ghosts were taken back to their game with their mind control removed.

"I think that's everyone this generation. Seems good." Cade said.


	13. Chapter 13: Of Hats And 'Staches

Brevon was organizing another attack by the traveler Hat Kid and the justice seeking Mustache Girl.

"Don't mess this one up or Crow will be very angry at me!" Brevon shouted.

"Don't worry, we won't fail!" Hat Kid replied.

"I'll give them a taste of true justice!" Mustache Girl added.

The two headed to the town museum.

"Alright, we'll lure them here and take them out!" Hat Kid described her plan.

Pixil sensed them.

"A girl wearing a hat and a girl who, for some reason, has a mustache, have shown up at the museum. Sven-Eight! Satur! X-Ox! Go capture them!" She instructed.

"The Choice Of The Experts!"

"When You've Got Saturn, Nothing Else Matters!"

"Jump Ahead!"

The three quickly headed to the museum and Hat Kid saw them.

"Alright, bestie! Let's stop them!" Hat Kid shouted.

"I'm not your bestie!" Mustache Girl screamed back.

"Stop arguing and fight!" X-Ox said.

Sven-Eight began slashing at them with his sword while they fired beams and potions at him.

Satur began hitting them with judo techniques and moves.

And X-Ox jumped off the walls and punched them in the face with skill.

Eventually, Mustache Girl was knocked out, leaving only Hat Kid.

"No more messing around, you meanies!" She shouted as she began slowing down time to avoid their attacks.

This made her really, really hard to hit.

"What do we do?" X-Ox asked.

"I have an idea! Get her hat off!" Satur exclaimed.

With that, X-Ox dived at her and knocked her hat clean off, allowing Satur to judo-flip her.

"Owie... You're all mean..." She muttered before she passed out.

"Let's get them back." Sven-Eight told his colleagues.

Brevon just looked shocked as Crow buzzed him.

"Come to the bridge now, Brevon! I mean it!" Crow shouted.

As the two girls were taken back in, Pixil undid their mind control.

"Woah... He tried to brainwash me? I'll get him for that!" Hat Kid shouted as they returned to their game.

"That was a tough battle, but I fear the worst is yet to come..." Cade mused.


	14. Chapter 14: Greed And Avalice

Crow was very angry as Brevon was brought before him.

"I seriously thought you could take these guys out and you've failed multiple times!" Crow shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry, Crow! Just give me once more chance to defeat these fools!" Brevon exclaimed.

"Fine! My secretary Becky has developed a bug to install in the Game-Hunters' watches! Use it to depower them and defeat them!" Crow advised.

"Alright! I'll do my best!" Brevon nodded.

Brevon then made the Final Dreadnaught appear over town.

"Attention to these so-called Game-Hunters! Come onboard my ship and face me, you wretches!" Brevon called out.

All the Game-Hunters transformed and flew up to the ship on the Coin-Op.

When they arrived, Brevon's troops surrounded them and began imputing the bug into their watches.

"What the..." Sixx-Four gasped.

They promptly de-transformed and were dragged before Brevon.

"It seems as if we finally found out how to beat you. If we take out the power of your watches, you're nothing!" Brevon laughed.

"You won't get away with this, you pest!" Nez shouted.

"Oh, really? How about a taste of irony?" Brevon motioned someone in.

With that, Brevon's enemies, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset, and Torque, were all dragged before the Hunters.

"Now, kill them..." Brevon shouted.

"With pleasure!" The four replied.

Cade and the rest of the Game-Hunters began to fight back with their own bare hands.

Meanwhile, Amig began using a nearby computer and hacking it.

"If I can just... Yes!" Amig shouted

Amig quickly pulled out a USB and injected it into each watch.

"What is she doing?" Brevon asked in shock.

The bug in the watches was deleted as a result.

"What? WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?" Brevon demanded to know.

"I used your computer to develop a counter program! Not too bright, are you?" Amig asked.

With that, the Hunters transformed back and overcame the fierce onslaught of Brevon's enemies.

Pixil then used the watches to remove their mind control.

"Wait... BREVON? HOW DARE YOU RETURN!" Lilac shouted in anger.

"This can't be happening! No! How could this plan fail?" Brevon asked.

"Time to fail, you alien tyrant!" Neo-G shouted.

Everyone ganged up and knocked Brevon out of the ship, where he hit the ground and fell unconscious.

They then got back in the Coin-Op and got out of the ship as it exploded.

"Nice work, gang! We beat that joker!" Cade shouted.

Crow shook his head in disbelief at how things had failed.

"Great... Now I need a new minion." He muttered.

"Allow me to serve you." A voice said, and a sorceress dressed in black appeared.

"The Enchantress! You'll be a better solution!" Crow laughed.

The four animals and Brevon were taken back and reinserted into the machine.

"So that's it for Brevon. But I don't think the attacks are done yet..." Cade mused.

Again, from far away, the red eye saw everything.

"They've beaten Brevon, too. Impressive..."


	15. Chapter 15: Tattletail Prower

The Enchantress' first plan involved putting a bunch of Tattletails as well as the sinister Mama Tattletail in boxes for an upcoming birthday party for Cade.

"Let's give that leader quite a shock, my children." Mama Tattletail mused to herself.

Soon enough, Cade and his friends were celebrating his birthday.

"Alright! This is one of the best parties I've ever had!" Cade shouted in happiness.

Soon enough, though, the Enchantress gave the signal and the Tattletails came rushing out and attacking.

"What the heck's going on here?" Coleco-Vis shouted as he fought with the Tattletails.

"I can explain- it's the end of this sorry excuse for a story! Turn the final page!" Mama Tattletail said as she appeared on a chair.

However, despite how good the Tattletails seemed to be doing, they had forgotten to damage the watches.

Cade then shouted, "Everyone! Transform, now!"

The Game-Hunters promptly transformed and turned the tables on the Tattletails, damaging them and hurting them.

"What? No, my children!" Mama Tattletail exclaimed.

"Time to void your warranty, you broken down toy!" Sixx-Four shouted as he promptly punted Mama Tattletail into the side of the house, taking her out.

The Enchantress just looked on with sheer disgust.

"Well, that could have gone a lot better..." She thought.

The Tattletails and Mama Tattletail were dragged back into the house and stuffed back into the computer.

After they were put back in, the Game-Hunters went back to partying.

"You guys are the best friends I've ever had! Nothing will ever come between us!" Cade told his friends.


End file.
